O Dia Que Quase Morri
by Kyokito
Summary: Todos estavam na sala da Hokage quando Jiraya conta como foi a primeira vez que quase morreu e no final eles tem uma surpresa.


-Ero-Sennin como foi a primeira vez que você quase morreu? – perguntou Naruto

-É Jiraya-Sama como foi? – Kakashi perguntou a ele também

-Conte-nos Jiraya-Sama, onegaii ! – pediu Shizune

-Ok eu vou contar

Praticamente todos os shinobis estavam lá no escritório da Hokage (como cabe tanta gente assim eu não sei) para ouvir como o Grande Gama Sannin Jiraya quase morreu.

-Bem... Isso foi há quase vinte anos atrás, a primeira vez em que eu quase morri. Mas se vocês me perguntarem não me arrependo de ter feito aquilo...

Todos nem piscavam de tão ansiosos pela fantástica historia.

-Era um dia lindo, ensolarado, perfeito para ir fazer minhas pesquisas para meu romance Icha Icha. Fui até as fontes de Konoha, oh as mulheres de Konoha são as mais bonitas. Eu já fui para quase todos os países, mas nenhum tem mulheres como o país do Fogo e tem uma em especial que é a mais bela de todas Senju Tsunade...

-Mas Ero-Sennin como você começou a espionar mulheres no banho? – perguntou Naruto

-Como que eu comecei? A resposta é simples Sarutobi-sensei foi quem começou com isso, bem mais ou menos... Começou quando ele me disse que eu precisava treinar mais minha espionagem, então ele me levou para as fontes e falou que eu tinha que treinar lá espionando as mulheres e foi assim que começou. Hihi

-Mas agora voltando ao assunto – ele continuou – Aquele dia estava perfeito para fazer minhas pesquisas para o livro. Eu estava saindo do escritório do Sarutobi-sensei depois de entregar a ele meu relatório quando sem querer acabei ouvindo uma parte da conversa entre Tsunade e Shizune sobre ir as fontes, Shizune falou que não poderia ir, pois iria treinar então Tsunade disse que iria sozinha. Aquele dia estava cada vez melhor...

Jiraya se acomodou melhor na cadeira e então continuou – Corri até meu apartamento para pegar meu bloco de notas, corri para as fontes e acabei trombando com meu aluno Minato.

_-Yo Minato _

_-Yo Jiraya-Sensei, para onde você vai com tanta pressa _?

_-Para as fontes fazer minhas pesquisas, você quer ir?_

_-Não obrigado, eu não sou pervertido – _percebi que era uma indireta para mim – Jiraya comentou

_- Vamos Minato, eu aposto que a sua namorada a Kushina vai estar lá_

_-Kushina?_

_-Hai Minato, a Kushina_

_-Bem.. Se é assim... Eu vou_

-Fomos nos dois até as fontes, subimos em uma parte do telhado em que a visão era melhor e então descobrimos que eu estava certo, Kushina estava realmente lá junto com Tsunade.

Ele limpou a garganta e então continuou -Após alguns minutos de espionagem , eu tive a visão do paraíso, Tsunade completamente nua. Kami-sama, depois que eu a vi meu nariz começou a sangrar sem parar e eu acho que perdi quase um litro de sangue com isso. De repente eu percebi que meu sangue estava caindo na agua.

-_Tsunade por que a agua está ficando vermelha? – _Kushina perguntou

_- Vermelha? –_ ela olhou para a agua e depois onde eu estava – _Jiraya ! – _Ela gritou se enrolando em uma toalha e correndo em minha direção.

-Bem... Vocês sabem o que aconteceu depois, ela me espancou e eu fiquei com três costelas, as duas pernas e um braço quebrado. Fiquei quase quatro meses no hospital, mas valeu a pena e foi assim que eu quase morri.

-Não sei como você conseguiu sobreviver – falou Anko

-Nem eu, acho que foi sorte

-Mas Jiraya-Sama e Minato-sensei? O que aconteceu com ele? – perguntou Kakashi

-Aquele danado saiu correndo quando viu meu sangue caindo na agua, então ele não apanhou como eu

-Hihi meu pai era esperto – comentou Naruto

-Diferente de você né Naruto – Sakura deu um soco na cabeça do loiro

-Aii Sakura-chan, não precisa me bater – gritou o loiro

-Então Jiraya-Sama, como é o corpo da Tsunade-sama? – perguntou Ebisu corando só de perguntar

-Bem.. Hihi ... o corpo dela é ... – ele foi cortado por uma certa loira com raiva abrindo a porta violentamente

-Jiraya seu grande velho sapo pervertido – Tsunade falou enquanto marchava até o Sannin

-Vejo que não se esqueceu do meu apelidinho Hime – ele falou tentando afastar a tensão que se formou na sala, todos estava quietos não querendo sair ferido de lá

-Que historia é essa de você ficar por ai contando como eu sou nua? – perguntou a loira o segurando pelo colarinho da camisa

-Espera Tsunade-Hime eu não estou contando nada

-Oh então está contando a esses jovens sobre quando você fica espionando as mulheres em seu banho né seu pervertido?

-O motivo pelo qual eu espio não é porque eu sou pervertido, Hime eu faço isso porque eu procuro nelas, mesmo que seja um pouco, você – Tsunade ficou chocada com a declaração e acabou soltando Jiraya

-Mas infelizmente eu nunca encontrei uma mulher tão perfeita quanto você. Os meus livros eu escrevi por você, você sempre foi e sempre será minha musa, minha inspiração. Eu te amo, eu sempre te amei desde a primeira vez em que eu te vi

-P..por que você nunca me disse isso? – perguntou Tsunade com os olhos cheios de lágrimas

-Eu tinha medo de você não retribuir meus sentimentos e quando você estava com Dan eu meio que perdi as esperanças de ficar com você ...

-Oh Jiraya eu também te amo – disse Tsunade o beijando

-Ahh que fofo – as kunoichis ali presentes murmuravam entre elas

-Asuma, você poderia ser mais romântico às vezes – comentou Kurenai abraçada a Asuma

-Você também poderia ser mais assim Kakashi – falou Anko dando um tapinha em Kakashi

-Vou pensar nisso – responderam os dois

Quando todos se acalmaram um pouco cada um foi para fazer sua atividade de origem, deixando apenas Jiraya e Tsunade lá no escritório.

-E então Hime ... – Jiraya se ajoelhou e tirou uma caixinha do bolso – Senju Tsunade você aceita se casar comigo?

A loira se ajoelha junto a Jiraya – Eu aceito - Jiraya retira o anel da caixa e o coloca no dedo de Tsunade.

Um mês mais tarde os dois Sannin se casaram em uma grande festa, prometendo um ao outro estarem juntos para sempre. Após o casamento eles adotaram Naruto e agora eles eram realmente uma família.


End file.
